Team Eruption Shorts
by Kitcat-Writer-of-Skies
Summary: Hello and welcome to Team Eruption Shorts! :3 It's KC the editor and publisher of this story. These are all written by Michael at my school so enjoy! Criticism is not recommended to be given, but you may do it anyways... But keep in mind I tried my best to edit it! So anyways R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Team Fire Short 1: Captured

**A/N: HAI! It's KC here with Team Fire Shorts! These shorts are written by Michael L. at my school. He owns only Volcano, the Predator, King Draco, Whiplash, Avalanche and the No-mans. Wind belongs to Jack, Rapid to Dylan and Dark Angel to Sabrina. I do not own the writing. I do however own my editing! These are my edited versions of Mikey's writing. He asked me to do this so I shall. Enjoy! :3**

"Are we there yet?" Yelled Wind impatiently.

"No." Responds Volcano. Volcano, Wind and Rapid are magic wolves from the planet Magmar, and can evolve to bounty hunter forms.

Their friend Avalanche is also on Volcano's ship the Predator. They're off to get Dark Angel and fight Whiplash!

"When I get there he is so dead!" Rapid growled.

"I get first crack at him!" Avalanche said with anger.

"What?!" Yelled Volcano. "Dark Angel has been captured let's land and fight to save her!" Volcano said with fire in his voice.

Soon after landing the quartet encountered a abnormally large Whiplash...

"How is he so big?" Wind asked startled.

"How am I supposed to know?! I'm not in Magic mode! ...Oh hang on." Vol said. (Vol is Volcano's nickname.) And turned into his Magic mode before tackling Whiplash.

"A little help?" He asked so Wind and Rapid attack him too ans they shortly evolved to Bounty hunter form.

After a while Vol evolved as well. He then smashed his giant fire fist into Whiplash while Wind and Rapid took care of the No-mans, Whiplash's minions.

Meanwhile, Avalanche snuck behind the fight to save Dark Angel.

"Thanks Avalanche." she said once the fight was over.

"Let's go." Vol said shortly after.

Flying away on the Predator Rapid brought up a important discussion.

"How did he get so big?" He asked.

"I don't know.." Wind said.

"Maybe he used one of those power gems you guys use to evolve to bounty hunter mode?" Dark Angel interjected.

"That could be it..but how could he have gotten his hands on one?" Vol questioned.

"Maybe King Draco gave it to him." Avalanche suggested.

"Let's get back to my place on Magmar and take a rest before training for the day we'll have to fight again!" Volcano exclaimed.

"OKAY!" They all responded.

**A/N: So yeah... that's the first in this wonderful series. I hope you'll all appreciate these :3 Remember that I'm only the editor and publisher!**

**So yes. While we're here remember this is long before meeting my characters Lava, Ice, Fire and Water. So don't scream at me. I have a short DA explanation however.**

**She's a human turned cat. X3 She's from our native planet of this game. So do not question the girl. She's epic :3**

**Till the next short, KC OUT! (Don't worry! This sign off is only for this story!)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Sun

**A/N: Welcome to another short :3 It's not as long as before but...who cares!**

"Let's party!" Vol exclaimed for it was 10 PM on Magmar and Wind, Rapid and the others were having a party that night.

"Conga!" Wind yelled.

"Hey where's Avalanche?" Rapid asked confused.

"He couldn't make it." Vol responded.

"Oh well, let's just party!" Exclaimed Wind.

Not too far away on the planet Draco, King Draco the evil lord of darkness and Team Fire's main enemy was yelling at Whiplash for failing ro kidnap Dark Angel. (Draco wants her to be his queen...)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY GOT AWAY!" Screamed King Draco.

"I'm sorry m-m-master!" Said Whiplash in fear.

"THAT'S UNACCEPTABLE! YOU ARE A RAT TO ME! No matter, if we are able to cause enough chaos the dark sun will be powered!" King Draco exclaimed in thought...

TO BE COUNTINUED...

**A/N: AMG! ACTION! Don't worry. Once the Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas specials are typed up I'll edit and post them. So enjoy these two while I laugh over the Holiday beta tellings X3**

**Till next short, KC OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Team Eruption Shorts Chapter 3: DOG SHOW

**A/N: Welcome back to another Team Eruption Short! I'm too lazy to go back and change the titles of the last shorts… but I will change the title.**

"You want me to do what on earth?!" Vol says, it is an ashing day out on Magmar. _(Mike Note: On earth that's raining but since Vol lives on Magmar its ashing.)_

"Please volcano I need a dog for the dog show on earth!" Begs Dark Angel, as the weather in Vol's volcano howls. **(Kit note: I have no idea what this is saying, sorry if it's incorrect Mike.)**

"Why me why not wind or d why me!" Vol says in distress.

"Since you can shape-shift into a dog and I don't think the judges are going like a fish wolf or cloud wolf either…'' Says Dark angel "So will you do it for me? "

"Fine but I get to pick the dog okay?'' Volcano says.

"Fine but I'm going to trainer you 'Kay?" Says Dark Angel.

"Wait what?!'' Says Volcano, surprised.

The next day Vol meets Dark Angel but as her human form and Volcano as a German Shepherd named Ash. "Hi DA." Says Vol.

"Shhhhh!'' Says Dark Angel "You can't talk you're a dog and I'm not Dark Angel here, I'm Sabrina okay?"

"Aaam, woof, pant." Says Ash sarcastically.

"Good boy I already signed us up so all we have to do is train okay?"

"One thing, what do I get if we win?" Asks Ash.

"A gold medal," Says Sabrina "Let's start training the dog show is one week away."

"So let's start. Let's do a cute trick." Says Sabrina and Ash does a roll and makes some noises.

"Good now let's do an athletic trick," So Ash does an Optical Core in the training center. After two hours of training Ash a.k.a Volcano got tired "Ok Ash, Speak." Says Sabrina

"Bark I'm done." Says Ash and therefore Ash leaves.

After a week of training the day has come, the day of the dog show. Ash and Sabrina line up with the other dogs.

"See right there it's Whiplash and one of his No-mans in disguise as a dog and a person." Volcano whispers and sure enough he was right. They are there in plain sight but how come the people can't see him?

"_Maybe they're a hologram and only me and Dark Angel can see them?"_ Thinks Vol and then the Dog Show begins. First round is the cute contest, and Ash wins this round. The next round is the speak contest, Ash comes in second this round. Then the third round the athletic test begins, and Ash wins.

"Ok so now what? I won all the tests well most of the test so I'm in the finals with…?" Ash begins and then Ash looks at the scores. It is Ash and… Whiplash!

" No! This is so bad they got here how?! Well I never thought a No-man would ever be a good show dog!" Ash yells. **(Kit Note:…. I know how it ends, but apparently Mike forgot to type that part, so I'll write it.)**

Right before the finals, Volcano finds Whiplash and his No-man dog. Ash growls, and lunges at the No-man dog. Whiplash and Sabrina are nowhere to be seen, and nothing could stop Ash from finishing it off. But he doesn't instead saying this: "Get out and report back to your master that Dog Shows are MY game."

The No-man whimpers, running out the side of the tent. Ash proudly waits for Sabrina to return, and she leads him to the finals.

"And now…." The announcer begins but then realizes that Whiplash's dog is missing. "I guess Ash wins."

Ash howls with joy as the medal is placed around his neck, and his collar is removed. But slowly, as it is removed, his regular red fur begins to show. Sabrina realizes this and walks Ash off, not wanting to be discovered…

To Be Countinued…

**A/N: How'd you like my improvising? ^-^ I hope it was okay…**

**Till the next short, KC OUT!**


End file.
